elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stonefalls (Online)
Stonefalls is a region in central Morrowind. This diverse region features landscapes ranging from fungal forests to barren volcanic crags.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Stonefalls The ashfall from the volcanoes of the Velothi Mountains and from great Ash Mountain itself is Stonefalls' bane and benefit, fertilizing the soil where the land isn't too arid to grow crops. It was here that the recent invading army from Akavir, led by Dir-Kamal in 2E 572, met its bloody end. The Nords of Eastern Skyrim led by Jorunn and Wulfharth, the Dunmer led by Almalexia, and a phalanx of Argonian shellbacks, led by a trio of reptilian battlemages, broke the Akaviri line and drove them into the sea, where they drowned by the thousands.August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more!Jorunn the Skald-King Stonefalls is the first region that Ebonheart Pact players visit after escaping Coldharbour. Geography Stonefalls' geography varies from place to place. Daen Seeth, a subregion in the east, is home to the great volcano Ash Mountain which is constantly erupting, and thus the surrounding land is burned and charred, but in the city of Davon's Watch, not far off from Ash Mountain, the land is green and hilly with fungal features, like the neighboring region Bal Foyen. Zabamat and Varanis, subregions in the west and in central Stonefalls respectively, are mostly hilly, barren volcanic landscapes. Another great volcano, the Tormented Spire, looms over the city of Kragenmoor in the southwest, but unlike Ash Mountain, it is not constantly churning out molten rock and lava. In northern Zabamat lies the Ebonheart Pact-owned Fort Virak, which protects the border with Skyrim from the wild creatures of Stonefalls. Also in Zabamat is the Fungal Grotto, the enormous base of the Murkwater Goblins and a hidden shrine to Mephala. In Varanis, the central subregion of Stonefalls, lies the city of Ebonheart, which is home to a large population of Argonians, who are highly distrustful of the Dunmer living in the city. Locations Cities *Davon's Watch *Ebonheart *Kragenmoor Settlements and Towns *Iliath Temple *Lukiul Uxith *Senie Boss Locations *The Brahma's Grove *Cave of Memories *The Matron's Clutch *Shipwreck Strand *Shivering Shrine *Strifeswarm Hive Caves, Ruins and Mines *Ash Mountain *Brothers of Strife *The Harborage *Tormented Spire Crafting Locales *Armature's Upheaval *Magmaflow Overlook *Steamfont Cavern Crypts, Battlefields and Cemeteries *Othrenis *Starved Plain *Vivec's Antlers Dolmens *Daen Seeth Dolmen *Varanis Dolmen *Zabamat Dolmen Delves and Dungeons *Crow's Wood *Emberflint Mine *Fungal Grotto *Hightide Hollow *Inner Sea Armature *Mephala's Nest *Sheogorath's Tongue *Softloam Cavern Group Dungeons *Fungal Grotto Farms *Hrogar's Hold *Sathram Plantation *Sulfur Pools Keeps *Fort Arand *Fort Virak *Heimlyn Keep Points of interest *Dagger's Point Invasion Camp *Davenas Farm *Greymist Falls *Steamlake Encampment *Still-Water's Camp *Stonefang Isle *Strifeswarm Kwama Mine Mundus Stones *The Lady *The Lover Ruins *Brothers of Strife Wayshrines *Ashen Road Wayshrine *Brothers of Strife Wayshrine *Davon's Watch Wayshrine *Ebonheart Wayshrine *Fort Arand Wayshrine *Fort Virak Wayshrine *Hrogar's Hold Wayshrine *Iliath Temple Wayshrine *Kragenmoor Wayshrine *Othrenis Wayshrine *Sathram Plantation Wayshrine *Senie Wayshrine *Sulfur Pools Wayshrine *Vivec's Antlers Wayshrine Quests Main Quest These are all the quests belonging to the Ebonheart Pact Main Story that take place or are received in Stonefalls. The Harborage Locate The Prophet at the safe haven known as the Harborage outside Davon's Watch so he may tell you of the events that have led up to the Planemeld, Molag Bal's dark plot to merge Nirn with Oblivion into a single, nightmarish hellscape. Legacy of the Ancestors Davon's Watch is under siege by Covenant troops, but Sergeant Holgunn says that Lord Tanval of House Indoril has a plan. Visit Tanval to be briefed on the plan. Delaying the Daggers After readying things for Tanval, march out of the eastern gates with Holgunn to meet the Covenant troops and destroy both them and their siege equipment. City Under Siege The attack on the eastern gate was a ruse! Covenant troops have scaled the northern cliffs into the city and are fighting on the streets. Reach Tanval and defend him while he summons the ancient beast Balreth, the Brother of Strife. Quiet the Ringing Bell With the Covenant forces utterly decimated, it is time to return Balreth to his prison. Tanval sends you to his son Garyn Indoril at a base camp beneath Ash Mountain. Mystery of Othrenis Garyn Indoril believes the spirit of a long-dead mage may know the secret to imprisoning Balreth again. An Argonian scout named Onuja has already left for the ruins of Othrenis. Wake the Dead You find Onuja outside Othrenis, and she hopes to contact the long-dead Chimer mage Mavos Siloreth, who once bound Balreth in the past when he was last unshackled. Rending Flames Mavos has been awakened. He is angry at being disturbed from his sleep but agrees to help in the binding of Balreth. However, he's been dead for so long he can't remember how he bound Balreth in the original ceremony. He is going to perform a ritual to show the Vestige a vision of the past so that they can witness how Balreth was bound. To Ash Mountain With the help of Mavos' vision, the Vestige now knows how to return Balreth to his prison. The Vestige and Onuja return to the Pact forces at Ash Mountain as they prepare to storm the mountain and summon the Guardians so that Balreth can be bound once again. Close the Scamp Caves The forces have been met with heavy resistance from Daedra, Scamps in particular. Close the Scamp caves so the soldiers can further muscle their way up to the summit of the mountain. Restoring the Guardians Summon the Guardians of Ash Mountain so that they can assist you in banishing Balreth once again. The Death of Balreth Enter the mountain's fiery heart with Garyn and finally destroy Balreth so that he may no longer threaten Stonefalls again. In With the Tide Balreth is defeated and the soldiers are celebrating their victory, but the Argonian seer Walks-in-Ash has heard reports of a massive Covenant invasion force landing to the west of Ebonheart City, in a land coral maze known as Vivec's Antlers. Report to Captain Arethil at the Pact forward camp near Vivec's Antlers to be briefed on what's happening. Daughter of Giants The Prophet has asked you to come to the Harborage. He has located Lyris within Coldharbour. Enter the dark realm and bring her back to Tamriel so she may assist you in bringing down Molag Bal and his Planemeld. The Coral Heart The Pact is barely holding its ground against the Covenant forces under the command of the powerful sorceress Alexandra Conele. The Covenant are after an extremely powerful artifact known as the Coral Heart, which could be used to unleash the other, even more powerful Brother of Strife upon the Pact - Sadal. To Fort Virak Conele has been defeated and the Coral Heart has been saved. Upon hearing the news of her death, the Covenant troops have retreated. However, Walks-in-Ash has received word that Fort Virak has fallen to the Covenant and Skyrim has been cut off from the rest of the Pact. Reach the fort with reinforcements and report to the forward camp outside the garrison. Breaking Fort Virak The Pact troops have noticed something strange with the Covenant soldiers they have killed. Upon further investigation, it is revealed that General Serien is resurrecting them as undead! Break into the fort through the underground tunnels. Evening the Odds Launch a surprise attack from the tunnels, open the main gates and secure the courtyard so the main assault force can retake Fort Virak. The General's Demise Fort Virak has been retaken with minimal casualties. All that remains is to kill the necromancer General Serien, the leader of the Covenant invasion of Stonefalls. City at the Spire General Serien is dead, but at a great cost. In his final moments, Serien used his dark magic to kill Garyn, enraging Tanval, who attacks Holgunn and exclaims "The Daggerfall Covenant took my son!" He storms out of the keep with the Coral Heart in hand, and Sergeant Holgunn tells you that Tanval is planning to use the Coral Heart to release Sadal, the second Brother of Strife. He says that Tanval has gone mad. Go to Grandmaster Omin of House Dres in Kragenmoor so you and the Pact forces can access the Spire and stop Tanval. Saving the Son Tanval had arrived earlier than the Pact soldiers and has already started making his way to the Spire and bypassing the wards that prevent him from getting in. In exchange for one of the keys to dispel the wards, Omin asks you to find where his son is being held captive by Tanval's men. Vengeance for House Dres Tanval's men are occupying Kragenmoor. Omin asks the Pact soldiers to help him drive them out of the city. To the Tormented Spire The time has come to ascend the Tormented Spire and stop Tanval from unleashing the fury of Sadal upon Stonefalls. Climbing the Spire Tanval is already at the summit and is beginning the process of summoning Sadal! You, Holgunn and the soldiers must defeat his men and hurry to the summit before it's too late! Opening the Portal Sadal has almost been completely unshackled, and he cannot be re-shackled without the help of the Guardians. Mavos comes to help you summon the guardians to imprison Sadal. Sadal's Final Defeat As you confront him, Tanval finishes the summoning of Sadal and he is now unshackled! Stop the ancient beast with the help of Holgunn and the Guardians before it destroys Morrowind! The Aftermath The powerful beast Sadal has been shackled within the mountain once again, but at a great cost. As he was unshackled, Sadal mortally wounded Tanval and immediately killed him. The Vestige, Walks-in-Ash and Holgunn exited Sadal's prison. Once they were outside, Tanval's spirit appeared and apologized for his madness, naming Holgunn as leader of the Pact forces in Stonefalls. He and Walks-in-Ash say farewell to the Vestige, hoping that they will cross paths again some day. As you go to leave, the Prophet brings you to the Harborage. Chasing Shadows A Worm Cult agent is infiltrating Davon's Watch. Upon further investigating the matter, it is revealed that the agent has a connection to Chancellor Abnur Tharn, one of the Five Companions. Find the agent and interrogate him on Abnur's whereabouts. A Letter For Deshaan (End of Act I) You hear reports of a deadly plague ravaging the region of Deshaan to the south, and it is suspected that a far-reaching group of necromancers known as the Maulborn are involved. Even the great city of Mournhold, capital of the Ebonheart Pact, is at risk. Head to the town of Serkamora in northern Deshaan and investigate further. Side Quests A Beginning at Bleakrock You have heard that Bleakrock Isle is facing some problems. Sail there and seek out Captain Rana. Exquisite Tears "Procure" a rare bottle of wine for Naril. The Wizard's Tome Bring a wizard's spellbook back from his thieving apprentice. Hilan's Invitation Hilan of the Fighters Guild has asked you to enlist with his organization of mercenaries. Rudrasa's Invitation Rudrasa of the Mages Guild has asked you to join with her organization of sorcerers. One of the Undaunted Kailstig the Axe of the Undaunted has asked you to join with his merry band of like-minded adventurers. Anchors from the Harbor Guildmaster Sees-All-Colors has asked you to meet up with fellow guildmates Merric at-Aswala and Aelif in order to track down one of Molag Bal's cultists - Doshia. Long Lost Lore Valaste tasks the Vestige with finding a nearby ruin which could hold vast reserves of ancient knowledge for the Mages Guild. Kings of the Grotto (Group Quest) Before you can officially become one of the Undaunted, Kailstig has tasked you and your allies with clearing out whatever threat lies within the Fungal Grotto to the west. A Son's Promise Find Telbaril Oran find his father and help them escape from Crow's Wood. Decree of the Court Pay the strange toll to have safe passage through Crow's Wood. Through the Aftermath The spirits of an ancient battlefield have been risen and bound to this plane of existence. Enslaved in Death Ix-Utha and the other saxhleel have not returned willingly - the Chimer refused to release their souls to Aetherius. Giving for the Greater Good Find a Kwama Cap Mushroom for Reesa so she may give herself to restore the Starved Plain. The Fate of a Friend Help Shuldrashi find her Argonian friend. Proving Trust A volcanic eruption has devastated the town of Senie. The townsfolk are wounded, but distrust between Dark Elves and Argonians delay efforts to heal them. Percussive Ranching Bring Drelden's lost kwama back to his mine. Quieting a Heart Bala, an Ashlander, is searching for her deceased lover. In life, he was part of House Dres, so their status kept them apart. They promised each other to unite in death, but now, she can't find his tomb. Suspicious Silence Covenant troops are massing to the north of Fort Arand. Fort-Captain Hjolm says that they don't have the numbers for a full frontal assault, but believes they may be co-ordinating an attack with a second flank. Infiltrate the Covenant camp and find out what they're up to. The Venom of Ahknara You return with the plans to Captain Hjolm, but he has died under suspicious circumstances, and the safety of the recruits within the fort is threatened. Captain Llaari has hatched a plan to respond to the threat. Desperate Souls A group of rogue Dunmer not loyal to the Ebonheart Pact are enslaving Argonians at a mine near Ash Mountain. A Daedra is believed to be sending the poor slaves into Oblivion. Cleansing the Past Help Priestess Brela put the casualties of the Second Akaviri Invasion to rest at Vivec's Antlers. Restoring Order The citizens of Ebonheart City are highly distrustful of each other because of their racial differences and bad histories with one another. Help to ease the tensions in the city and get the citizens to trust each other so that they can stand united against the threat of the Covenant, and uncover who has caused all this squabbling. A Bit of Sport (Part of "Restoring Order") The Nords of Ebonheart City do not like the Dunmer, whom they sneeringly refer to as "fancy lads," and thus they have refused to join the defense of Ebonheart. Get them to trust the Dunmer. Night of the Soul (Part of "Restoring Order") The Dunmer of Ebonheart City are afraid of the Covenant invasion, and they have turned to Disciple Sildras for help and comfort. Sildras, however, believes that the Tribunal has rejected the town, and his gloom is affected the citizens' morale. Speak to each of the three gods of the Tribunal through their shrines and let Sildras know that they have not abandoned the Dunmer. The Sapling (Part of "Restoring Order") The Argonians believe that their transplanted Hist tree has been poisoned and they blame the Dunmer for doing it. Zasha-Ja wants to fertilize the Hist Tree to encourage its growth and find out what has happened to the tree. Savages of Stonefalls The wilderness of Stonefalls is filled with predators and hostile creatures. The citizens of the region would sleep better knowing the most notorious ones are dead. Help an Ashlander to hunt down the worst, most infamous beasts and bring back their heads for a reward. Taking the Tower You encounter Naril Heleran once again in Ebonheart City, and he has asked for assistance on yet another wine-related "business venture." Go the local inn and "procure" a bottle of White-Gold Tower for him. Peril at the Pools Recovering the Guar The Truth about Spiders Protecting the Hall Kinsman's Revenge A Goblin's Affection Waylaid Wine Merchant Stem the Tide Darkvale Brews An Unwanted Twin Shattering Mirror A Story Told in Footprints From the Wastes Divine Favor Undermined The Curse of Heimlyn Keep Hunting Invaders A Storm Broken Enlightenment Needs Salt This One's Classic A Gathering of Guar Lighting the Shadows (Group Quest) Gallery Stonefalls Screenshot.jpg|Stonefalls landscape Stonefalls.jpg|Lava flow in Stonefalls Dark Elf in Stonefalls.jpg|Dark Elf in Stonefalls Ashen Road.png Stonefalls Map (ESO).jpg Stonefalls Map.png Stonefalls Loading Screen.png|Loading screen Trivia *Stonefalls is the first region that Ebonheart Pact players visit, just after the Coldharbour introduction. *There is a boatswain at the docks in the city of Davon's Watch to take players to Bleakrock Isle, just off the coast of Skyrim. Appearances * * da:Stonefalls (Online) es:Cascadas de Piedra (Online) fr:Éboulis (Online) ru:Стоунфоллз (Online) sv:Stonefalls (Online) Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Morrowind Locations Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact